The Admin
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Long ago Naruto existed in a pervious version of the Matrix, full of war and ninja. He impressed the machines so after his death, they create a program in his image to keep things in order and act as the Admin to the Matrix. But he grows self-aware and soon becomes an exile in the image of Naruto Uzumaki.


The Admin

Chapter 1

-X-

I own nothing

-X-

"I've been expecting you," greeted an elderly African American woman as she sat in her kitchen at a small table, the smell of baking cookies filling the air, she lit up a cigarette without looking at the person that entered, already knowing who it was.

Neo walked into the kitchen as the elderly lady blew a puff of smoke from her lips and smiled at him.

"No doubt you have questions about what happened."

"Who… or what was that?"

The Oracle gave him a small laugh, "He was a program based from one of the previous versions of the Matrix, one of the best ever created. He was designed to keep things in check, sort of like a systems administrator to the Matrix."

The man thought about what she said then thought back to what he saw.

Morpheus had been captured by the Agents and was being held in a military controlled building, after fighting their way through to the roof to where a helicopter was prepped. Killing the soldiers there, they were caught off guard when the pilot, who had been in the chopper at the time, changed into an Agent and confronted them.

Emptying two pistols, he had tried to kill the Agent but it easily dodged each round before pulling his large Desert Eagle out and returning fire. He was able to dodge most of the Agent's shots but two managed to clip his thighs, making him fall.

Trinity tried to help but the Agent knocked her away before she could even do anything.

_Flashback_

_Wincing as the pain from his thighs burned, Neo looked up as the Agent stopped and towered over him, his form a solid black mass from the sun behind him._

"_Only human," the Agent remarked in a drone while aiming the large caliber handgun at the downed man, just moments from pulling the trigger._

_He glanced over to where Trinity had been knocked over to and knew that there was no chance of her being able to help, he was about to die._

_Suddenly, the Agent's arm was forced up, the gun going off and firing into the air. With the Agent moving, Neo found himself blinded as the sun came into view, which had been blocked by the Agent just moments ago. He rolled over to stand, the injuries on his legs nothing but flesh wounds and was able to see the Agent struggling against another person._

_The man fighting the Agent skillfully disarmed him, tossing the large pistol to the ground before kneeing him multiple times in the side and stomach, finishing with a judo slam followed by the finisher, a knife that he drew from somewhere and buried into the Agent's forehead._

_By now, both he and Trinity were up and shielded their eyes as the now dead Agent's body was covered in electricity, changing back into the body of the chopper pilot with a small knife stabbed through the large flight helmet._

"_That was a pretty impressive move there," called the mystery man as he stood, talking to Neo, "It's been a while since I've been impressed with a Redpill,"_

"_Who are you?" Trinity demanded, not trusting this person, especially after what he said. Those that called them Redpills were either fellow Redpills or part of the Matrix and considering that no one has ever managed to fight an Agent like that meant that he was a Program._

_He wore a suit much like an Agent would but didn't have the sunglasses or the ear piece, not only that but unlike an Agent, his shirt was orange and he didn't wear a tie. Another difference was his hair, it was wild and bright sun kissed blond, much different from the combed dark haired Agents that never cracked a smile._

"_Easy there," he mused, "If I wanted you dead, you would be."_

"_Answer the question!" she snapped again, holding her nickel plated pistol level with him._

_The blonde grinned, "Maybe later," he mused while taking slow steps towards a large air conditioning unit, not intimidated by her as she followed him with the sights, "You have something more important to take care of, besides… there will be time for us to get to now each other later."_

"_Wait right-"_

"_He's right Trinity," Neo interrupted, placing his hand on the pistol and making her look to him, lowering the gun, "We need to rescue Morpheus, we don't have time to get answers from…"_

_He trailed off, looking up to find that the man was gone._

"_Where'd he go?" he muttered before shaking his head and turning to the chopper, "Trinity, do you know how to fly a chopper?"_

_She shook her head, "No, but give me a minute."_

_Using her cell phone, she called Tank and asked him to upload her with a pilot program to fly the thing._

"_I'm on it, but hey are you two ok?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I spotted something strange with the code, it was real weird for a while then everything just went back to normal."_

_Flashback end_

The Oracle laughed lightly, knocking the ashes of her cigarette in the ashtray and bringing him out of his thoughts.

"So if he's a Program, then why'd he help us?"

"When he was designed, they based him off of a human from one of the previous versions, a young man. He was so charismatic that even the most bitter of enemies could be turned into his friends, even the Programs he unknowingly interacted with were nearly swayed to his side despite their programming. He had traits that Programs tried to copy but failed, mainly due to the fact that they are, in essence, only programs. The idea, while sounding good, ultimately failed several times, it was to recreate him to be the Administrator to Programs, a program to handle the other programs. To hunt down those that refused to return to the source for deletion."

"So what went wrong?"

"He was designed to be perfect, to judge when and if a program needs to be deleted, but when compared to his own, earlier programming, nothing was good enough so he started deleting everything, ultimately causing the end of that version of the Matrix. After another failure, it was discovered that for this program to be a sufficient admin, it needed more than simple codes and data, it needed to be more human, it needed to be that same young man."

The cookies dinged and she stood to remove them from the oven, taking them from the pan to cool while she continued her story.

"This program was the greatest ever created… at least, for awhile anyway,"

"What do you mean?"

"For him to have what it took to make the right judgments yet still keep the Matrix going, he needed an AI. One that was copied to be exactly like that young man. He did a wonderful job in keeping things in line for years, his loyalty to the system, what he saw as home making him do what he saw as the right thing for it's safety. But his AI kept growing and he soon became self-aware, developing what all humans now have, the power to choose. He then broke off from the Source and has been loose for years. In fact, if it wasn't for him breaking away and leaving the Agents with his former duties, there wouldn't be any Exiles."

"One last thing, I remember being told that when a Program goes into Exile that if the Unawakened see them they can be confused with things, like aliens, angels, and vampires… what would he be and what could he do?"

She smiled…

-X-

"An Exile with that kind of power?" Morpheus remarked as he processed everything that Neo just told him.

It had been a few days since he'd been rescued from the Agents and they'd been attacked by sentinels, resulting in them using the ships EMP which fried the machines but also disable their ship. Another ship came by to help not too long ago, helping them get everything back up and running, uploading the software and such.

Neo and Trinity told him about this Program that suddenly showed up and saved them, killing an Agent as if it were a breeze and that got him thinking, maybe if they could contact this program and get him to help, it would give them an edge in the war. So he had Neo go and talk to the Oracle but he wasn't expecting to find this out.

But before there could be any plans to try and contact this Program, this rouge Admin, they had to go back to Zion for more repairs and as cold as it sounded, 'replace' the members of the crew that were killed.

-X-

The Oracle sighed as she finished washing the pan in her sink, cleaning it off after it cooled, "I figured that you would show up," she exclaimed while placing the pan on a drying rack and wiping her hands with a hand towel.

"Figured?" mused the man, "Don't you mean 'knew'?"

"You know what I mean. I baked you some cookies,"

"My favorite,"

Turning around she gazed at the younger man as he sat at her table and bit into a chocolate chip cookie. "You always did surprise me, you know that Naruto?"

The blonde grinned, "Well I was based off of the "World's Most Surprising Ninja'"

She pulled out her own chair and sat down, laying the towel down on the table, "Isn't that the truth. You stepping in to help though, that was something I didn't see until it happened. Trinity would've been able to save Neo even if you hadn't intervened."

"Maybe,"

Watching as he ate another cookie she sighed and lit up a cigarette before chuckling, "You know that with you showing yourself, I might not even need to be around to do my job."

Naruto looked at her, "No one can unbalance the equation quite like you,"

"Well that's true," she mused lightly, "But you know that they'll come asking for your help soon."

He nodded, "Then you already know what I'll do,"

"Of course, after-all you were made to be just like he was. It'll be interesting to see how you'll change things… it's been awhile since I've been surprised… that is, if you still got it,"

That made him grin, "Of course I still got it, after-all, they made me so that I'd be able to kill you."

She nodded, he'd been made not only to serve as the Admin to the Matrix but also to serve as the weapon to be used against her. For years she'd been working to 'unbalance the equation' while the Architect worked to 'balance' it. Naruto had also been made so that if she had ever become too much of a problem, he could be sent to delete her without her ever knowing until it was too late. He could've… well, he still can but with his separation from the Source, he wouldn't, because he had the power that made him more human, choice.

"So, Grandma, how are the Potentials?"

"Don't you mean 'how is the Priestess?'" she replied while giving him a knowing look.

He blushed slightly, "Maybe… well, both I guess."

"The children are doing wonderful and she is fine as well."

Potentials were humans that started to reject the Matrix to some extent but hadn't fully awakened. Some had abilities within the Matrix, like telekinesis and one was even able to bend a spoon with his mind, but others didn't develop such things, some just witnessed something that they couldn't explain and were under threat from Agents.

The Priestess was an Exile program that served the Oracle in caring for the Potentials, there were others like her that did the same but he and she… well… moving on.

"Anyway, so did you tell them some things about me?" he asked, referring back to Neo.

"Enough, you went through the trouble of helping them so I explained some things to him about his savior. They'll come back to me to try and contact you soon, but if I know you… which I do, I know that you'll have them jumping through hoops to find you and lead them on some wild chase around the city before meeting them right back here at the 'starting line' so to speak."

Naruto grinned, "Hey that's not a bad idea, I think I'll do that,"

She smiled, "I know you will… oh and it was nice speaking with you again."

"Throwing me out already?" he joked.

"As if you weren't about to leave."

Standing up, he smiled and took one last cookie, "Bye Granny."

"Bye Naruto… oh and one last thing Seraph want's another match with you."

He grinned.

-X-

With their return to Zion, the Nebuchadnezzar docked for repairs while the bodies of their fallen crew were taken from the ship along with the body of the traitor Cypher, leaving Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus to head to their homes while Tank got medical attention for the burns on his back and chest that he'd gotten from the traitor.

Morpheus later approached a council member to ask that the council be convened so that he could tell them of the discovery of this 'Admin'.

"And the Oracle gave us this information." one of the Councilmen asked after hearing everything that Morpheus had to say.

"That is correct, Councilmen."

Various pilots of the ships already in Zion had shown up with their crews to hear what was said and were muttering to each other about this information.

"This is the first time that a Program has ever utterly overpowered and killed an Agent, there have been instances where they managed to escape them but never before has this happened." Morpheus continued after a moment, "I believe that we should approach it and, if nothing else, broker a truce, I ask that the council permit me and my crew to seek out this program and ask for it's aid."

"Tell me Captain, if this Program is indeed as powerful as it is, then why has it remained hidden until now?"

"That Councilor, I do not know,"

Another councilor spoke up, this time the head councilor, "Tell us Morpheus, you said that this program was powerful but what else is it able to do?"

"The Oracle did not explain everything, but she did state that he could change things, rewrite the code if he willed it and not only bend the rules, but break them. As we are all aware, an exile seen by an Unawakened is usually seen as creatures such as vampires or werewolves, he was given the visage of something more powerful and for what I believe is good reason…"

-X-

Grinning as he exited the elevator on the one-hundred and first floor, Naruto turned and walked down the elegant tiled floors past the shining black marble walls and stood in front of a podium where a shorter man wearing a charcoal suit was reading through a guestbook.

"May I help you?" he droned evenly with a French accent before looking up and freezing, "Y-you!"

"Yes, me. Now, would you care to escort me to your Master?" Naruto mused while leaning against the podium with a grin.

The Maitre d nodded, shaking a bit before steeling himself and turning to lead the blond inside, passing a pair of guards standing just inside the door.

The entire floor was actually a high class restaurant called Le Vrai, which was French for 'The Real' or 'The True/Truth'. It was one of those high society places where if you didn't have the power, the right connections, or the money, you'd never set foot into. Black marble floors, shiny black chairs, expensive food, no menus, the place where every man was rich and powerful and all the ladies were young and sexy.

The Maitre d led him toward the owner who sat up on a reserved section with his wife next to him and henchmen sitting nearby. The first two being pail skinned twins wearing matching white suits and long white dreads while another was an asian wearing an open white Chinese shirt with a black tank top and matching pants while wearing small round black sunglasses over his eyes.

"If it isn't the Admin himself," spoke the boss, a shorter dark haired man wearing all black with a French accent, "Tell me, why shouldn't I have my men kill you where you stand?" With this the henchmen nearby subtly palmed their guns.

A nearby patron dropped his fork, making a loud clattering noise that made the boss look over for only a moment.

"Because not only would they fail but it's hard to shoot someone when their guns are empty."

That made his eyes narrow before noticing that the same patron had dropped his fork again, the exact same way, the exact same reaction.

"You changed the code." he remarked before chuckling, knowing that seeing the same thing twice meant that the code was altered.

"That I did," Naruto remarked while sitting down in front of him, "Hello Merovingian… and hello to you as well Persephone."

"Naruto, always a pleasure," Persephone greeted with a smile.

The Merovingian waved his henchmen off, many of which were shocked to find that their guns were indeed empty. "Tell me Naruto, what is the Devil himself doing here?"

The blond grinned, "Don't worry Frenchy, I'm not out to kill you. In fact, I'm here for a fight,"

That made the Merovingian's men tense up.

"And seeing as Seraph is working for you, I came here to find him… oh and to offer my condolences for what happened here."

"What do you mean?"

"This."

Grabbing the chair next to him, Naruto spun around and launched it at the Asian man off to the side causing a large commotion that sent forks, spoons, and knives clattering to their plates as patrons looked up to see Seraph kick the chair aside before the blonde moved in to attack.

The man ducked under the blondes high kick and countered with a sweeping kick that the blond hopped over, landing on his ass at the edge of a nearby table and grinning, "Come on Seraph, I saw that coming a mile away and I'm still holding back."

Seraph smirked and jumped after him, making Naruto roll backwards off the table, knocking things over before kicking it, sending it flipping into the air at Seraph.

By now the patrons were quickly leaving and the only ones there was the Merovingian and his people. The fight continued for a few more minutes before the blonde stopped and caught Seraphs kick in a iron-like grip, causing him to fall while Naruto concentrated on something.

"Agents," he muttered, "Looks like our fun is over for now,"

While the Agents were no problem to fight, he didn't bother with them too much and often just avoided them, killing one meant the death of a human while the Agent just took over another one nearby, meaning that the more Agents he killed the more humans died.

_To be continue?_

-X-


End file.
